Mario Golf U
Mario Golf U is the New Mario Golf game for the Wii U, it features the Playable Characters & Returning Modes & New Mode. Intro Mario and Luigi are at the Bridge and Peach and Daisy called them to join golfing with them and Mario and Luigi joined, Mario hit an hole in one, Peach got hers near the hole, Daisy got hers hit the pole and didn't get in the hole, Luigi Hit the flag and land further distance from the hole, Wario and Waluigi watched from the bashes and they notice Yoshi and Birdo going to the different Hole, Wario and Waluigi prepared to beat them, Yoshi got tricked by An Boohemoth which then landed on Waluigi, Koopa and Boo watched laughed much to Waluigi's Dismey. Wario and Waluigi bump into Baby Mario and Baby Luigi and out smart the babies into Golf, the Babies beaten Wario And Waluigi use the Two as Golf Balls, going to swing the babies While Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong notice shocked, but the Kongs saved the Babies, Donkey Kong use an big punch Sending Wario and Waluigi flying, Wario and Waluigi landed on the Picnic Table where Bowser and Bowser Jr. are having an BQ, Wario and Waluigi head to sneak off but Shy Guy spotted them letting Bowser and Bowser Jr notice. Kamek shows up with an bloom and Wario and Waluigi ran off with Kamek pursuing them but manage to hide behind Petey Piranha who sleeping and success lose Kamek, Wario and Waluigi Notice Baby Wario showing, And Convince Baby Wario to play Golf with them. Baby Wario takes an Shot which is Half way to the hole, Wario and Waluigi both toke an shot and it went far in the bashes. However, an Yellow Luma came out with an Black Eye and is Crying, Rosalina Shows up, caring to the Injured Luma and look at the Ball that Wario and Waluigi knock the ball at, this was reveal that Wario and Waluigi shot the ball onto Luma's Right Eye. Rosalina looked at the Trio, Baby Wario pointed at Wario and Waluigi telling her they both did it to that Luma. When Rosalina wants the two to come over, Wario and Waluigi bailed and Rosalina ends up chases them, Wario and Waluigi jump in the water, throwing off Cheep-Cheeps and avoid from Cheep-Chomp who trying to eat the Two, the two are out of the water and Notice Rosalina is Still chasing them, Wario and Waluigi grab and throw Toad right at Rosalina who caught Toad safelty, Wario and Waluigi are encounter by Kamek, Bowser, Shy Guy & Bowser Jr, then the two turn around the other way but Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi & Birdo show up in their way, Wario and Waluigi try the other way, but Koopa & Boo surround them, looks like Wario and Waluigi are surrounded, having no were to go, got scared and got beaten up. Then Wario and Waluigi clean with the sponge on the Injured Luma watched by Rosalina. Mario, Luigi, Peach & Daisy watched them do so. Mario wave His hand at Baby Mario and Baby Luigi who waved back. then the Open Title comes up from the sky, Showing Mario Golf U. WII Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Koopa *Wario *Waluigi *Birdo *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Boo *Petey Piranha *Baby Mario Unlockable Characters *Cosmic Mario (Super Mario Galaxy) *Shy Guy *Rosalina *Kamek *Baby Luigi *Baby Wario *King Boo *Luma (QR Downloadable) *Lubba (QR Downloadable) *The Chimp (QR Downloadable) *Nabbit (QR Downloadable) *Dry Bowser (QR Downloadable) *Funky Kong (QR Downloadable) *Dixie Kong (QR Downloadable) *Tiny King (QR Downloadable) *Lanky Kong (QR Downloadable) *Chunky Kong (QR Downloadable) Returning Modes *18 Hole *Ring Shot *1 Hit Shot? *Speed Golf *Star Challenge *Mini Pin New Mode *Wow Rusher Golfer (TRYING To Get an Hole in One to win this challenge) Other Characters (Not Playable) *Goombas *Piranha Plants *Parakoopas *Lumas *Chain Chomps *Cheep Chomp *Wigglers *Dry Bones *Pokeys *Piantas *Nokis *Toadsworth *Monty Moles *Hammer Bros *Bloopers *Penguins *Pink Boos *Bob-ombs *Bullet Bills *Banzai Bills *Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Toad (Hoster of the game) *Chargin Chucks *Dino Piranha *Baby Yoshis (Red, Green, Blue & Yellow) *Yoshis (Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow, Cyan, Orange, Purple, Brown, Black, White) *Dolphins *Sushis *Ukikis *Bandits *Lakitus *Spinys *Spikes *Scaredy Rats *Beetles *Spike Tops *Swoopers *Porcu Puffers *Fishbones *Whomps *Thwomps *Unagis *Urchins *Cooligans *Dragoneel *Boohemoth *Toadette (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Amps (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Fuzzies (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Mr. I (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Mechakoopas (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Broozers (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Huckit Crabs (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Mr. Blizzards (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Fire Snakes (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Fire Chomps (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Dry Goombas (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Dry Piranha Plants (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Inky Piranha Plants (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Munchers (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *King Bill (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Gloombas (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Sledge Bros (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) *Podoboos (QR Downloadable Found in Hidden Haunted Cave) Courses *Mario's Golf Freeway Paradise *Luigi's Mansion Graveyard *Peach's Cruise line *Donkey Kong's Jungle Tour *Wario's Treasure Land *Bowser's Doom Castle *Yoshi's Island party (Unlockable) *Hidden Haunted Cave (QR Downloadable) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Golf Category:Wii U Games Category:Golf Games Category:Mario (series)